Method Studios
}} Method Studios is a global visual effects company launched in 1999 in Los Angeles, California with facilities in New York, Atlanta, Vancouver, San Francisco, Melbourne, Montreal, and Pune. Method Studios services high-end feature film, commercial, television, games, music video, immersive and motion graphics clients in the global marketplace. The company provides a range of production and post-production services including conceptual design, look development, on-set supervision, 3D animation/CGI, matte painting, AR/VR, compositing and finishing. Commercial and feature projects produced by Method Studios have been recognized by award bodies such as the Visual Effects Society (VES) and Association of Independent Commercial Producers (AICP). Method staff have been invited to speak at industry conferences such as SIGGRAPH, NAB, Collider and the VES Production Summit Affiliations In late 2010, Method Studios was acquired by Deluxe to form part of the Deluxe Entertainment Services Group Inc. This group includes other companies specializing in post-production such as Company 3 (color grading) , Encore (TV post-production and visual effects), and Beast (editorial). Method Studios co-locate with both Company 3 and Beast in Atlanta, share facility space with Company 3 in Los Angeles and New York, and share facility space with Encore in Vancouver. In 2018 Deluxe Entertainment Services Group Inc. acquired the award-winning VFX studio Atomic Fiction, and joined it with Method Studios. Clients Method Studios has collaborated on feature films with many top studios such as Warner Bros., Twentieth Century Fox, Walt Disney Studios, Marvel Studios and Paramount. In terms of commercial production, the company maintains working relationships with many award-winning directors such as Noam Murro, Tom Kuntz, Jake Scott, Nicolai Fuglsig and Mark Romanek. Commercial clients include Verizon, DirecTV, Kia Motors, Microsoft, Bridgestone, Chrysler and Canon through agencies David&Goliath, Grey, Goodby, Silverstein & Partners, Twofifteen and TBWA/Chiat Day and many more. Recent projects Feature films Recent notable feature projects at Method Studios include Avengers: Infinity War, A Wrinkle in Time, Black Panther, Thor: Ragnarok, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Okja, Doctor Strange, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Captain America: Civil War, Voyage of Time, Ant-Man, San Andreas, The Maze Runner, Into the Storm, Tomb Raider, Skyscraper, Aquaman, John Wick: Chapter 3 - Parabellum, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, Men in Black: International, Spider-Man: Far From Home, The New Mutants, It Chapter Two, Ad Astra, Terminator: Dark Fate and Jumanji: The Next Level. Commercials Commercial visual effects work produced by Method Studios includes Justin Timberlake's Filthy, Microsoft Surface: Combo, The Battle of Evony, Ford: Be the Guardian of Your Galaxy, Nature Valley: Swimmer Method Design Method Design is a design arm of Method Studios located within their Los Angeles and New York offices. This group has completed main titles and design for feature films and episodic shows including Godless, American Horror Story, The Night Of, and El Chapo. In addition to the film and trailer markets, Method Design has also done extensive commercial design work with Method Studios' commercial visual effects and finishing teams around the world. Award wins Visual Effects Society Awards 2013, Outstanding Compositing in a Commercial - Chevy '2012 Silverado' 2011, Outstanding Visual Effects in a Live Action Commercial - Halo Reach 'Deliver Hope' AICP Awards 2014, VFX - GE 'Childlike Imagination' 2013, Animation - DirecTV 'Troll' 2011, VFX - Halo Reach 'Deliver Hope' Clio Awards 2014, Silver winner for VFX - DirecTV 'Troll' 2012, Gold winner for VFX - Jameson 'Fire' 2007, Gold winner for VFX – Adidas ‘Carry’ 2005, Silver winner for VFX – Sears ‘Arboretum’ London International Awards 2013, Bronze for Music Video VFX - Deadmau5 'Professional Greifers' 2013, Bronze for Commercial Animation - DirecTV 'Troll' 2012, Silver for VFX - Kia 'Share Some Soul' 2011, Gold for VFX - Halo Reach 'Deliver Hope' Australian Effects and Animation Festival 2013, Commercial Animation - DirecTV 'Troll' 2013, Idents & Stings - SBS 'Fresh History' 2013, Music Videos - Deadmau5 'Professional Greifers' 2012, Commercial Animation - Kia 'Share Some Soul' Hollywood Post Alliance Awards 2014, VFX - GE 'Childlike Imagination 2012, Compositing - Chevy '2012 Silverado' 2011, Compositing - Jameson 'Fire' CICLOPE Awards 2014, Gold for Live Action VFX - GE 'Childlike Imagination 2013, Bronze for Live Action VFX - DirecTV 'Troll' 2012, Silver for Live Action VFX - Halo 4 'The Commissioning' 3D World 2011, Best use of CG in Advertising - Halo Reach 'Deliver Hope' References External links * Method Studios on Internet Movie Database * * Method Design Category:Companies established in 1998 Category:Visual effects companies